


One Liners

by Vrel_L



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrel_L/pseuds/Vrel_L
Summary: Kageyama Tobio being admitted to a mental institution changes his life majorly. But he still can't quite decide if it was for the better or the worse. Meeting his dramatic and unreadable cell mate decides that for him.ORKageyama Tobio is socially awkward and wants to die while Hinata Shouyou wants to keep him all for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Please, if you feel like I've expressed any mental health issues wrongly or that I'm being disrespectful in any way, tell me so I can change or alter my mistakes. The last thing I want to do is offend anyone for their mental health since it's such a serious matter. I love you all, bye <3 **

_**CHAPTER 1** _

  
“Schizophrenia.. depression and high levels of anxiety. Isn’t that a lot to tackle?” The bald headed man snickers, throwing a handful of documents aside, as he caught my eyes he was quickly clearing his throat, “we will immediately take you to one of our best facilities and help.. er, cure you, shall I say. How does that sound Tobio?”

I stare mindlessly, shrugging my shoulders passively as my mother vocally sighs and massages the space between her eyes, “That would be brilliant Dr Perrin, thank you so much. My husband and I are so grateful for your help.”

Liar.

“Oh it’s no problem Mrs Kageyama, I really do care for our Tobio here. I believe he will be back to normal in no time,” Dr Perrin convinces warmly, my mother’s sour face had long gone as she was graciously shaking his hand like he is royalty.

“How.. How long will I be there for..?” I mumble, twiddling my thumbs as a distraction from the hard gaze my mother was giving.

Dr Perrin pausing, thought for a moment before answering, “Well it will be as long as you need, I’m sure you can be out of there just as fast you got in there if you cooperate, that’s reasonable, right?”

I was nodding as I left, my mother’s hands ushering me out suggesting that I pack as soon as possible. Her fake, almost plastic smile announcing their escape.

My steady pace wasn't good enough for her as she began tugging at my elbow rather harshly as a queue to pick up the pace. I obey as we both hurry over to her battered car that was parked in a sea of cars. Hundreds of cars. Red ones. Black ones. Even a few green ones. But ours stood out the most, simply because it was the brightest yellow anyone had seen. Despite its not so good memories, it had deemed safe for me to camp out and live in when I was kicked out or beaten.

But now I was taking my last trip home, sitting in the passenger seat awkwardly as my mother drove. A cigarette was in her left hand, a thick cloud of smoke blowing through her lips as she was exhaling.

“Tobio, your shit is already in the car, as soon as Dr Perrin calls today you’re gone straight away so stay in the damn car.” I nod in response, turning my head to examine her features in depth. She was extremely similar to me, our dark hair and eyes, the same face shape and features. I even had her height which shows me to be 5”11. I look nothing like dad; I always ask why. I never get a real answer though.

The car suddenly halts to a stop, we are on the kerb of an empty road. I suppose I didn’t noticed the ringing of my mom's phone.  
“Oh hello Dr Perrin, your weren’t exaggerating when you said you will have a response within the hour!” Such a fake voice. So high and annoyingly gentle.

I wish I was normal with a normal family.

“Of course, he will be on his way. It is such a great opportunity for him to be accepted straight away. Yes, yes. Thank you, bye now.”  
The second her thumb came into contact with the end button she was launching her phone to the dashboard with a grin, “Change of plan, we're going straight there!”

* * *

 The journey was long I guess. Mom kept on getting frustrated because the voices kept bothering me. I can’t help it. I want them to go away too, why doesn’t she understand?

"Jesus fucking Christ Tobio, we're here now.”  
I swallow my fear, stumbling out of the car clumsily before steadying myself. My mom follows after me with a small rucksack in hand as she strides ahead of me.

‘Just run now, quickly. You can get away if you run.’

“No!” I yell, screwing my eyes shut in protest as we reach a set of double doors.

Mom rolls her eyes, waiting patiently for me to gather my surroundings, “Whatever.. Take your time.”

I do. To be exact 17 minutes 13 seconds. I gaze at the grey building, the old rotting bricks surprisingly standing easily. The only few windows that exist are small and barred, the glass fogged and some cracked.

_‘The best facility? No doubt you’ll be dead within a week.’_

I recollect my thoughts, tugging my mother gently as a signal to walk along side me. She complies. A neatly dressed woman stands just inside the reception area, a smile that almost looks stuck onto her face.

“Hello, my name is Helena. You are our new arrival Kageyama Tobio? Yes?” The blonde woman questions, her eyes skipping between both me and mom.

I cough slightly before nodding, my eyes couldn’t help but inspect this place. The walls are an intense white, blinding lights shone down on every one they become in contact with. It is all so clean from the inside, a total contrast to the exterior.

“Oh well, that’s great to hear, I believe all forms have been signed so you will be taken to your room immediately.”

I turn to look at my mom who is handing my rucksack to an another nurse, her smile just as practised as Helena's. As my mom turns back to face me her happiness drains into a punch in the stomach.

“Look Tobio... Believe this or not but I love you so much, I truly am proud of you. You know deep inside you need this help. I love you.”

I sort of just stand there. I don’t know how to react, not once has mom ever told me she loves me. Usually I get how much her and dad want me gone, how they wished they never had me. I must have been awestruck for a long time since two men in neat police uniforms began standing to each side of me. They yank me backwards, guiding me towards a single, heavily locked metal door.  
Before they are able to drag me though, I jerk back to face my mom for possibly the last time, “I love you too mom.”

The men are irritable, manhandling me out of the reception area and through a locked door. I stare at my mother until she is out of sight, the realisation of my situation finally settling in deep into my sub conscious. I unconsciously follow the rough men, my feet shuffling behind them stiffly. The long corridor soon came to an end, the guards tightening their grip so that I wince in pain as they threw open the door.

Screams. Such loud screams. They scare me, a lot. The guards don't seem phased at all as they drag and shove me forward past many doors. It’s all too much for me, my head hurts.

“Um.. Excuse me..” I whisper awkwardly, tapping one of the men slightly. The man turns to me with a roll of his eyes and a grunt, “Is it always... Like this..?”

  
“Quiet.” He demands, taking my forearm in a harsh grip before opening a cell door that was located at the very end. It was pretty isolated which I am thankful for I guess.  
The door swings open and they cram me in immediately, I don’t get a chance to turn around before the metal door slams shut and is locked. A shiver runs through my spine as my hands shakily lean against the wall, my eyes darting between objects in the bare room. Two beds. That’s all. But why two? I can’t be sharing a cell can I?

I shrug it off, hesitantly approaching one of the beds and sitting myself onto it. It was quite hard for a bed, it didn’t seem to have any comfort. I sigh heavily, throwing my self back onto the pillow boredly, my eyes searching the room as I drift to a light, restless sleep.

* * *

I lay awake, every scream and slam of a door making my insides jump. It was near midnight and I couldn’t get a wink of sleep; this place is too much for me to handle. I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask?

_‘Stupid Tobio, you’ll die in here. Why even try? Find a way to kill yourself’_

The clash of my door unlocking suddenly silences the voice, but at this moment I would rather listen to what they had to say.

The door slowing creeks open, revealing a bunch of guards, probably around 6. They were all surrounding a small boy, all blocking all possible ways of exiting as they push and shove.

“Hey! Don’t be horrible, I’m going in now!” The boy laughs mockingly, “I just needed some fresh air!”

The ginger giggles, turning to go into cell we both apparently shared. He let out a happy sigh before unexpectedly turning to me. To be honest it gave me chills.

“Eh? What are you doing here? This is my cell, I’m not sharing with you!” He demands, his hazel eyes frowning at me in disgust.  
“I don’t care,” I reply quietly, my eyes too tired to even look at the small ginger. Although, my eyelids felt as though they were glued to the top of my forehead.

“Hm, you have terrible bags under your eyes you know?”

I don’t answer. He was so angry a second ago and now he seems just as giggly as he walked in as.

“What are you in here for? How long are you gonna be here for? I’ve been here since I was 10. I don’t know how long that is though.” He sighs, dramatically swinging himself onto the other bed, “I'm Hinata Shoyo.”

I nod slightly, overwhelmed at how fast this boy speaks. Hinata groans, itching a bandage that was wrapped around his forehead tightly.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio. I have none of your business. I don’t know how long I’m here for..”

Hinata snickers, rolling his eyes over to the taller, “Whatever, I'm pretty sure you're not considered a danger to society though."  
He must have caught onto my look of confusion since he sits up almost too quickly and stares over at me, “God you're so stupid! Ugh, why did I get stuck with you?!”

Before his words sunk in there was an intentional bang that startles me entirely, “Shut it 342! You better get to sleep before I take you to the centre!”

Hinata mimics the guards words in a scoff, throwing himself onto the floor nonchalantly.  
This boy is completely mad.

“Oh wow! You’re eyes are pretty nice, I wish I had nice eyes!” The ginger gapes up at me in awe, an almost soft smile playing on his lips.

I stare tiredly, rubbing the back of my hand into the corner of my eyes as I yawn quietly,

“Well..” I begin, laying down cautiously, “If it makes you feel any better.. You have nice hair I guess.."

Hinata looks like he was about to cry, “Really?! You're so nice! I’m glad I have you as a cell mate.”

I utter a quick ‘okay’ turning my flushed face to the dull and bare walls. I huddle myself tightly beneath the paper thin blanket, drifting to sleep the best I can with a possible life risk in the room.

The best I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

The bright lights that shone through the small window wakes me up gradually, the cell increasingly going lighter. I shuffle to turn the face the opposite side, in search for a more comfortable position. But all I find is a drooling idiot that looks like he collapsed onto the floor. He must be cold lying there with no blanket. I’m guessing he’s been like that all night, an accident waiting to happen with my luck.

I sigh, ripping myself from the warmth of my ‘bed’ and edging awkwardly over to Hinata sprawled across the floor. He was trembling slightly, the light shiver barely noticeable unless you searched for it. I inspect him closely, taking in his physique attentively; silently judging him. He has a round, almost baby like face that was decorated in faint freckles that spread down to his partly exposed collar and shoulder. His petite nose was button like and round, the lips that were scarcely ajar breathing in and out peacefully. Lastly his resting eyes, fluttering, dark lashes that twitch once in a while.

I sigh absentmindedly, reaching a slender hand over to grasp the other boy's blanket before launching the soft piece of material onto Hinata. Unfortunately he awoke from the sudden contact, ruining the limiting peace I finally obtained. Hinata stirs awake, rolling onto his back eerily.

Okay then...

The ginger grunts abnormally, his once soft and near innocent look disappearing into a hiss and frown. I anxiously kneel beside him, my fingers tapping scarcely. Hinata glances over at me curiously, soft hazel eyes looking me up and down in thought.

“Lie down.” He demands firmly, his pale hands gripping my crumpled shirt from the night before and yanking me to the cold floor.

I stay in the uncomfortable silence for a moment too long for my well being, “Do you do this often?” I ask quietly, turning to face Hinata calmly.

“Sometimes, I like to be peaceful. The bed is rock hard and frustrates me.”

I nod casually, my eyes hesitantly scanning the ginger through tired eyes. As I stare, I notice a tear roll down his flushed cheek. In reaction I sit up, ignoring the ripping pain in my back from the stiff beds.  
“Why.. Why are you crying..?” I ask in a murmur, frozen in pace as to what to do. Not once have I ever consoled anyone as they cried. I’ve never had friends to do that for.

He then begins to sob, his face dripping with tears and trembling lips. This worries me more as he let himself cry out his frustration. I have to think. What do people do to crying people?

_‘Fucking idiot.’_

I mildly panic as I listen to his uncontrollable cries, “Uh okay, don’t cry.. What’s wrong?”

Hinata ignores my questions, glaring up at the, now that I mention it, low ceiling. The room is deathly quiet apart from Hinata's whimpers, the distress was slowly killing me, forcing me to take some sort of action. That action happened to be me tapping his soft hair. It’s what people do, right? They calm them down from like, stroking their hair. I’m pretty sure I’m right.

Hinata halts, using his finger tips to wipe away his tear stained face aggressively before abruptly embracing me in a tight hug. I’m quite taken aback from the affection, my arms hanging gawkily at my sides as Hinata clutches my shirt carelessly.

I sit there clueless at the situation, patting his head every so often in attempt of reassurance. In an unsure voice I say his name, nudging him nimbly as I hear no response from the loud ginger. In fact, the only response I receive are soft snores muffled by my shirt.

I sigh wearily as my hands soothe him in careful pats. I consider it is working as he begins to nuzzle my chest contently, leaning into the warmth of my body heat. This is all too much for the first night staying in a crazy people home. Actually, I wouldn’t necessarily call it a home. More like a prison. I’ve moved from one prison to a more isolated one. I've realise that now as I try to listen to any sound of people outside the walls. Blocking out crashes and unneeded screams. To no surprise, there was no one beyond the walls.

“342 and 1091, get up now or you won’t be eating till midday!” A harsh voice orders as the door clicks heavily, signalling us the door was unlocked before frightening Hinata to an alarmed state on my lap. He plasters a wide grin to his lips before leaping up graciously, spinning himself in the direction of the exit and motioning for me to follow. What the fu-

“Come on Bakeyama! I’m not getting ends on breakfast!”

Oh yeah, breakfast.

_‘Imagine all the weirdos staring at you. They will be looking at you. You won’t know what they’re thinking about you.'_

Hinata huffs in annoyance as I pause, marching back to take a heavy grip on the collar of my shirt, “Hurry up will you? I'm hungry!”

He yanks me to the door which reveals a quite large group of patients, hovering around each other as they pace slowly to the end of the corridor. “I.. No, I’ll just stay here..” I say, trying to retreat back to the confined room. However Hinata is obviously not going to allow it. The ginger turns back with an eyebrow raise as he claws at the bandages on his forehead with his spare hand.

“What? No come on, you’ll get hungry. I’ve never had a cell mate before. I don’t want to lose them to starvation already!” Hinata prompts, swaying back to take a glimpse of the crowd and then to me as he grins, “I can’t bring food to you, and besides you should get used to the cafeteria! I mean it’s not the best food but it’s gotten weirdly better since last year, although I’ll think you’ll like it!”

I blink rapidly at his words, frowning down at him as I step further back, “No, I’m staying here.”

The silence between us both is broken as Hinata begins yelling, “Fine then! I don’t care about you! You can starve! I’ll get food without you!” I stare flatly at Hinata, his almost scream of frustration announcing his leave.

Okay then.

After listening to Hinata having a meltdown in the corridors I hide away in the ‘comfort’ of my own bed and sit. I sit and think. Specifically about life, and how much I could have been a normal child. A perfect, happy child. What a dream.

_‘A dream that will never come true. Happy? Look at those wrists. I’m surprised mom even kept you that long with those hideous scars of yours. You’re an embarrassment and you know it.’_

Of course I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **CHAPTER 3** _

It has been hours and Hinata hasn’t returned. He is the only person I know here. I’m not worried about him. He can take care of himself. I hope.

“1091. You have been requested in the infirmary. Please stay put while we put on your restraints. Any sort of struggle or defiance will be dealt with harshly.” I panic. Restraints? I don’t need restraints, I can walk they know that. They can’t take me out there, its like a living hell from what I’ve heard the past 16 hours I’ve been here.

“What... What for? I haven’t done anything wrong, why do I need to go?” I question rapidly, observing the guard as he took a hold of my wrists and awestruck to notice him cuffing my hands behind my back. He did not answer any of my questions.

“Just move now. Hurry up, we haven’t got all day.” The guard ushers, walking fast and swiftly. I try keeping up with him, my legs wobbly from the sudden movement. I observe my surroundings, eyes darting from a woman crying in a corner to a middle aged man yelling about.. God?

I’m taken out of my thoughts by a shove, the guard having to take a hold of me mid fall, “Watch where you’re going kid! Next time I’ll let you fall.”

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Someone shoved me, right? I’m so sure of it. I felt their hands push me.  
“Hurry we're almost there.”

I pick up my pace to catch up to the guard who enters a large set of doors. This time I’m intentionally taken aside in a push as the guard guides me to a tall, pristine stool.

“Ah, Mr. Kageyama. I see you’re quite twitchy. I hope you’re doing well.” A strong woman’s voice says, the clicking of a pen distracting me from the brightly sterilised medical room.  
I glance upwards and look at the woman, she has very prominent cheek bones and pale skin that looks ridiculously smooth. Her blonde bob framing the contours of her face.

“Yeah.. I guess..” I reply, fiddling with my fingers anxiously.

“My name is Dr. Adachi..” She pauses warmly before continuing, “So, we have put you in a room with Hinata Shoyo. We understand that it is a bit much for you, considering he is a very.. Obnoxious character. We believe his mental state will slowly improve if he has someone to talk to instead of being left to himself. He hasn’t caused any problems, has he?” She asks in concern as her long stare starts to give me discomfort.

I shake my head, seeing her smile and continue, “That’s great! You're probably wondering why you’re here and I’ll be happy to explain some things to you. First, the main reason you’re here is for your medication and treatments. I'm aware of your conditions and you will be taking 3 pills 4 times a week. Each one is to reduce the symptoms of your.. Mental issues. Other treatment will be hydrotherapy. I am fully aware this method is widely outdated but we believe hydrotherapy will calm your senses and relax yourself in a state of distress.”

Dr. Adachi focuses on my face before rustling up the papers in her hands and hiding them away in a draw.

“Okay, I guess that’s all I’ve got to say. Do you have any questions? If so please hurry, I do have other patients to see to,” The blonde woman politely smiles and grins as I keep my lips sealed, “Great, I’m glad you understand everything so quickly. You are free to go back to your cell; don’t worry about the handcuffs, they only use them to bring patients who may refuse to turn up to their appointment.”

I swallow a large lump in my throat, wobbly stepping down from the stool as I make my way to the doors, trying to push one hastily. Dr. Adachi looks as if she was going to get up and help me until the door is swinging open carelessly.

I utter a quick goodbye, stumbling out clumsily before clinging onto the wall for support. Falteringly I begin shuffling down corridors, searching for my and Hinata's number ID on the front of the doors.

The corridors are not packed, but quite busy to walk through considering this was an institute for mentally unstable people. They just let us down free, what if they all start killing one another and I’m dragged into it?

My thoughts are interrupted by a large hand gripping my waist thoroughly, alarming me immediately. I turn to find a quite old man, a nasty grin staring right at me. I pull myself away gradually, tripping over the extremely tall person ahead of me.

I cower away from both of them, face beet red and breathing uneven. The blonde groans, turning back to the scene, “Oi, back off. Leave the kid alone you ass.”

"Since when do you care? I haven’t got some since my case. All the women here are fucking crazy! He’s not that bad looking now that I’m getting a full look at him, maybe we can make this work.” The older man responds, scoffing slightly before reaching over to me with abnormally sized fingers, a large smile revealing his intentions.

“No I don’t care, you two are just annoying me,” The blonde sourly reacts, fixing the glasses onto the bridge of his nose.  
In the midst of this I slip away, the pervert now arguing with the tall male while he appeared overall uninterested.

Thank God..

I’m the middle of my hysterics, I fail to notice my ID number, having to retrace my steps back until I spot the correct one. Never thought I'd be so happy to be here again.  
The moment my fingers press the door ajar, I hear a loud crash from inside.

“Bakeyama!”

Of course.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4** _

“About time you come back! I was getting lonely idiot!” Hinata huffs, folding his arms with a snarl. I allowing me eyes to roam freely, kicking the door shut lazily. The ginger unfolds his arms, glancing over to me reluctantly, “So.. Where were you?” He asks screwing up his face begrudgingly.

“That woman.. Dr. Adachi,” I reply sitting opposite Hinata as his face turns to horror.

“Her?! No way! Don’t listen to a word she says, she’s a lunatic! She deserves to be in here just as much as any of us.” Hinata firmly growls, obvious fear and hatred showing.

“She seemed okay to me.” Hinata rolls his eyes, “Everyone probably seems okay to you, you don’t care about anything.” There was a comfortable silence between us after that statement, the both of us thinking to ourselves. “Oh Bakeyama! Look, quick!” The smaller grins, bolting up and towards the miniature, barred window.

I follow silently, looming over him as we both stare outside. Hinata was clinging to the hard as he stuck his head as far out as he could, peering down at a group of high school kids. I’m guessing the elder kids, since I doubt they would bring immature health risks.

“Awe! They all look adorable! I wish I could see Natsu! I bet she is doing so well,” Hinata beams, his face lit up with satisfaction.

I frown, “Who’s Natsu?” I ask, looking down at Hinata.

“My little sister obviously!”

Yes, obviously.

“You know, I wonder if they will bring them people up here, I'd like to make more friends!” The ginger happily announces, prancing over to his bed to fall back. Like a lost puppy I follow over.

“Am I a good friend..?” I inquire, tilting my head questionably.

“Eh? Why wouldn’t you be baka?!”

I stumble on my next set of words, sitting in the floor near Hinata's feet. There was a sudden alarm rung through the building and the orders of guards being shouted audibly.

Our door clicked loudly, but this time there was an extra 2 than before, worrying me majorly.

“Wh... What’s going on..?”

Hinata turns to me with a large smile, “They put extra security when we have guests,” The ginger says before smirking slyly, “You know, just in case the crazies get to them.”

“The crazies..?” I ask, sitting back into my heels as Hinata nods.

“You know.. The murderers who chopped like a million people up into tiny little pieces!”

I become keen at his words, resting my head down peacefully beside him onto the bed, “What happens if they do get out.. Or hurt someone?”

Hinata shrugs.

“Oh okay..”

I timidly stare out at the door window, observing different kids walk by hurriedly, chatting loudly amongst themselves.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma~.. What’s wrong? You look scared.” Hinata asks with compassion, his eyes wandering down to meet my own. I nod, allowing the ginger to place his pillow upon my head, “There you go, you can sleep without worrying about them.”

I snort, curling into the bedside, “Thanks dumb ass.” “Hey baka! Don’t be mean!”

Whatever you say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5** _

It’s been a week, the same stupid routine repeating itself. I think I'm losing my mind even more in this institute, and it’s quite scary.

I’ve refused to leave the cell for the cafeteria, forcing Hinata to deliver bits and pieces of his own. I don’t ask him, he brings it willingly and looks at me with annoyance as he does.

I’m planning on trying to go eat today, but I won’t be leaving Hinata's side until I gain some confidence I guess.

“Oi.. Dumb ass, I’ll go eat with you..” I mutter, placing the pillow I was holding aside.

Hinata glows with excitement, springing up and rushing to the door, “Let's go then! You can meet my friends! Well, they’re not my proper friends since I only sit with them, but they are nice to talk to.”

Shyly, I take a hold of Hinata's sleeve and let myself be led by the smaller. He skips enthusiastically, completely ignoring every other patient in the ward. I notice the many guards patrolling the area, a man standing at each door securely.

Hinata jerks my sleeve harshly, “Ugh hurry up now!”

I shiver, allowing the ginger to pull me through many doors and corridors, feeling like hours till we finally arrive at a final set of doors.

“Okay Bakeyama, there might be a lot of people in here, I know you’re scared of people so don’t worry. I’m your friend, right?”

I shrug off his description and raise the corners of my lips tenderly. I whisper a quick ‘okay’, trailing after Hinata in the cafeteria. The hall was a moderate noise level, muscular guards creeping around tables wearily. Hinata grips onto me and pulls me aside onto a table filled with many different characters.

An abnormally thin brunette with shallow, sunken eyes is fidgeting with his fingers, sitting beside the same dull, tall blonde I met previously. Opposite them there is three other boys, each looking more tormented than the other.

“Noya! Stop taking my food!” A bald teen groans, lightly smacking the head of a smaller teen aside him. The boy chuckles, fixing a blonde tuft of hair that rest on his forehead. Now that I mention it.. He has the most unnatural spiked hair.

“Hey guys! Look I got a new friend!” Hinata announces, sitting down beside the jittery teen. Resulting me in sitting opposite him falteringly.

All boys turn to me with faint smiles, apart from the blonde with black rimmed glasses who wore a snide grin, “Oh wow, the shrimp actually hasn’t killed him yet. That's surprising with your reputation.”

Hinata screws up his once happy face and glares back at the blonde, “No, stupid Tskushima! Me and Kageyama are good friends, yes?” He turns to me with bright eyes. I respond with a minute nod.

The ginger sticks out his tongue at Tsukishima before moving his attention to the tense boy, “You okay Yams? You not gonna try eat today?” Hinata questions, resting his cheek on the boy's jutting shoulder.

Tsukishima frowns at his movements, “Back off shrimp.”

Hinata pulls faces as he crosses his arms over, “Meanie..”

The tall blonde rolls his eyes, shoving his own plate of food between Yamaguchi’s pale hands, motioning for him to eat. I tilt my head at the interaction, that Tsukishima did not bother with anyone else but that slender boy. Weird, there’s no way they are related, they look nothing a like.

“What are you staring at? Got something to say?” Tsukishima scoffs as he watches me snap back from my thoughts. I shake my head vigorously, noticing that a certain ginger was no longer present.

I don’t feel comfortable at all sitting with these people. They all look completely mad. I need Hinata here, he knows what he’s doing.

I jump as a warm hand is placed on my shoulder, a tall, brunette guard-

... Wait

This has to be a dream, no way. It can’t be him, my eyes have to be deceiving me.

“Tobio-chan.” A sincere voice calls, the same sickening childhood nickname still haunting me. Even in this hell.

I stay deathly still, feeling myself go shades paler at the sight other male.

“What’s wrong..?” I hear someone say, but I don’t reply. I am focusing on the nervous smile that had ruined my life.

“Tobio.. Uh, can I speak to you? It’s important,” Oikawa stumbles over his words, waiting patiently for me to stand and follow.

In a low sigh I comply, leaving my seat shakily. Oikawa holds out a hand in assistance to which I simply hit away with a serious glare.

“Come on, it will only take a second.”

I huff and let him drag me aside to a clearer part of the cafeteria, swallowing my fear and apprehension as he looks down at his feet.

“W.. Well what is it?” I ask quietly, glancing back at the table where Hinata has came back from gallivanting around with two plates of food. He waves an arm over to me, motioning me to come back.

“Look Oikawa.. Hurry up or I’m leaving..”

The taller coughs, placing a steady hand on my shoulder, “Well, I know you don’t want to speak to me.. And you hate my guts. But, I want to apologise. I feel some what responsible for you turning out to be in this freak show.”

I look down at my feet, staying silent as he spoke, “Please.. Can I get some sort of response..?” He asks, his smooth, tan skin still gleaming like it used to.

“Can we can talk properly, Oikawa..?” I breathe, keeping my eyes low and unseen.

The hair swept brunet stalls for a moment before recognising what I had said, “O.. Of course! Who wouldn’t want to talk to someone like me? But I can’t do it openly, my job would be on the line. So be patient and we can talk all you like, okay?”

I twitch a slight smile before returning over to the table where Hinata sits in displeasure, “Bakeyama I got you food and you left? Do you not like pasta?”

I disagree, sitting opposite the ginger, “No it's fine. Don’t worry.”

“So, what was you doing speaking to that guard?” Tsukishima asks, curiosity in his tone. Along with humour.

I shake my head, taking the plastic spoon Hinata hands me to pick at my food. “Come on, eh? Think we’re all peasants since you have connections do you, King?” Tsukishima jeers, receiving a unsure glance by Yamaguchi.

“Don’t say that..” I mutter, feeling the group’s eyes on me as I shudder.

“Or what? Gonna go get the guards to do your bidding?” Another laugh.

Hinata now joins the conversation, “Stop it! Leave him alone now!”

Tsukishima scoffs, “Why don’t you look at that.. Seems like your guard dog has gotten of his leash.”

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Hinata seethes, flaring with anger, “You better keep your mouth shut!”

Yamaguchi now steps in, one of his frail arms pulling at Tsukishima to leave, “Y.. You should stop Tsukki..” The brunet pleads, pushing his food aside to which Noya steals openly.

The blonde raises an eyebrow in question, a sneer playing at his lips, “Look at how angry he’s getting though, it’s quite comical.”

At this point, Hinata loses it, lunging for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi falls back off the bench, his elbows just about catching his weight.

I freeze, witnessing Hinata bash his fists against Tsukishima’s face and said blonde trying to hold him down. Before it could escalate even more, multiple guards rush over, restraining both Hinata and Tsukishima.

“Hey, hey.. I’m no trouble, it's that animal who needs to be restrained,” Tsukishima smirks, the guards heaving him along just as rough as they did to Hinata.

However, Hinata isn’t being as co-operative, “NO! GET OFF ME!” The ginger kicks out repeatedly, swinging his arms and fists out negligently.

I’m in a state of shock. It was all my fault that Hinata snapped. I shouldn’t have annoyed Tsukishima. I shouldn’t have came to eat, I should have stayed and waited for Hinata to come back. I should have minded my own business.

“I’ll kill him! I’ll kill you, you fucking bastard!” The last few threats we heard from Hinata as the guards drag him in a strong grip, the voices becoming distant.

Other patients had become distressed at the confrontation, rushing away or huddling in the corners of the room.

“Ow..” I see Yamaguchi weakly pull himself up, his elbows scuffed and full of cuts from the impact of the stone floor.

Oh.. Yamaguchi, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” I say, going to his side as he brushes off.

He shakes his head, “No, no don’t worry.. It happens all the time.. No need to apologise.”

I stop, narrowing my eyebrows at Yamaguchi, “They always fight like that..?”

“Oh yeah all~ the time,” The bald headed man adds, both him and Noya unmoved from the previous situation.

“Yep yep! It’s unusual for them to get along really.. They clash quite badly,” Noya munches on Yamaguchi’s pasta loudly, both boys irritating each other in snickers.

I stare in disbelief.

Yamaguchi smiles, “Don’t worry about it. They will be back soon.”

Both me and Yamaguchi sat in silence, listening into Tanaka and Noya’s conversation. They were both giggling and poking at each other in amusement.

I sigh, standing begrudgingly, “Thank you all very much,” I murmur, bowing politely as the boys wave. Noya's wave was extremely enthusiastic. I walk away in a wobble. I feel a lot less self-assured without Hinata, the ginger is so loud and careless. Which makes me invisible to everyone else.

* * *

 

I coddle into the corner of the wall, wrapping the thin covers of my bed around my shoulders. The room is grimly quiet, that was until the heavy metal hinges of the door squeaks open to reveal a very unhappy Hinata.

“That is so unfair! Agh!” The smaller screeches, ripping himself from the guard's grip.

Hinata slams the door shut himself before said guard had a chance and stomps around for a while, aggravating himself more as he kicks and pounds at the door. I sit and stare, debating on whether to interrupt his temper tantrum. I decide not to, I’d rather keep my eyes in all honesty.

“Kageyama! That stupid whore of a doctor said I can’t go outside on my day!” Hinata then begins to sniffle; he smacks the palm of his hand against his forehead repeatedly.

“Stop it,” I pry effortlessly, throwing one of my pillows at his head gently.

The gingers head snaps up with a frown, “No you!”

“I’ll stay inside with you.” Hinata's frown softens, strolling over to the end of my bed before plopping down beside my feet.

“You’re stupid,” The ginger grins, grasping a hold of my hand tightly. I’m slightly taken aback by the action, sitting up more to engage in a conversation.

"You're stupider.." 

“Bakeyama, hug me.” Hinata demands, completely ignoring me as he outstretches his free arm for me to return. To which I do without hesitation.

Hinata beams, securely embracing me with his head resting soundly on my shoulder, “Hinata..”

“Mhm?”

I pause, burying my nose into the curls that rest on his forehead, “Tell me about your family..”

Okay, well, firstly my sister is called Natsu and she was 6 when I last saw her. Everyone says she looks just like me, and I agree—” And that is how he rambles on for the next 30 minutes. About his mother, sister and even his pet fish. He tells me about how happy he was with his family, how they would all sit together at a table in the evening and eat dinner.

My family was never like that. I was lucky to even get something to eat sometimes.

Soon enough he finishes speaking, sighing loudly before huddling up under my arm, “You’re a good listener Kageyama. You’re really nice to me also. You’re my favourite person ever.”

And you too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6** _

“Wake up brats! You're both in treatment now so you better be ready in the next 10 minutes!” A harsh voice orders, startling me awake instantly as I groan inwardly, being careful to not wake the sleeping mess beside me too quickly.

I shift into a comfortable position, brushing my dark fringe of hair out of my eyes before politely shaking Hinata. Politely is the wrong word. More like awkwardly.

“Hin.. Hinata...?” I whisper with a small hum, fingers gracing over the soft skin on his shoulders.

The ginger grimaces, swatting away my hand as if I am an annoyance. To which I probably am.

_‘Of course you are, you worthless idiot.’_

“Go away!” Hinata throws himself upwards, staring up at me in concern. I don’t know how to explain that. I’m pretty sure I scared the living daylight out of him.

A pregnant pause fills the room, the both of us staring at one another. Waiting for the other to speak.

“You’re weird Bakeyama, but I like you,” Hinata announces softly, jumping off of my extremely slim bed to make his way over to his own.

_‘He’s lying to you. No one likes you. Why would someone even want to know a little freak like You?'_

I screw my face up stubbornly, focusing on Hinata and his pointless mutterings. “Kageyama~, you really shouldn’t do that to your face. You know I’ve heard that you could gain like, really bad wrinkles really early.” Hinata nods to himself as if he was reciting it from memory, giggling soon after.

I stare blankly, my still tired eyes threatening to fall shut, “Whatever you say.”

Another pause.

“Kageyama?”

I show my up most interest before turning to the ginger boy with a soft gaze, “What?”

“I.. I like you a lot. You,” He begins, carefully gliding back over to me, “are very special to me. Understand?” I nod simply.

“You must never leave me. I don’t know what I would do without you now.”

I nod once again, “I like you a lot too.”

“Good.” He grins, placing both of his hands on my cheeks. Caressing my cheek bones cutely.

“Don’t make me come in there! Hurry up and get out!” What a way to get our attention.

I cough inwardly, trying to cover the fact my face was beet red. Hinata bites his bottom lip with wide eyes, nuzzling his cheek against my own tenderly.

He now leaps up, pulling me along clumsily before rushing over hastily to access the once heavily locked door.

My free hand reaches my reddening face to assist in hiding the pink tinge on the my face. The guard stands waiting for us both with an impatient glare. “About time, hurry up and turn around,” The tall man grits between his teeth, causing me to turn immediately due to, well fear. However Hinata has other plans.

“Nah, I don’t feel like cuffs today,” The ginger objects, throwing his hands up in the air with a shrug.

"I don’t have time for this you little brat, turn your fucking ass around now.”

Hinata sighs, latching onto my arm, “Said no, didn’t I?”

I tense up when the guard marches forward and grabs his wrist roughly, latching one side of the handcuffs tightly to him.

“Eh?! Are you deaf! I said no!”

What confuses me the most is when the guard locks me with the opposite cuff.

“Since you think your funny, you can stay cuffed together you stupid carrot head,” The guard murmurs under his breath, earning a small snort from both me and Hinata.

“Ahah, carrot head,” Hinata mocks loudly, sending me a devious glance.

“Shut up! Believe me when I say this, when I get the chance I’m gonna beat the ever loving shit out of you.”

Hinata shrugs his shoulders in boredom, “Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we go now you’re boring me to death!” He then falls atop of me quite dramatically, a hand resting on his forehead.

What even is this.

“Just hurry the fuck along.”


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7** _

Hinata and I stand beside one another as we wait in a long line of patients, each one supervised by tall, muscular guards. I peek down at Hinata stiffly, shuffling closer over to him as we step forward a place in the line.

Soon enough, we make it to the desk where a small receptionist sits. The youthful boy doesn’t look up from his computer as he clicks his tounge, “Name and number.”

“Hiya Kenma!” Hinata simpers, settling his head down on the desk to flutter his lashes towards him.

The teen with the dark roots abruptly turns towards the ginger, a softer look in his eyes, “Shoyo.. How are you doing.”

I watch the pair as they exchange short words and phrases, Hinata leaning in closer and closer towards the Kenma boy until they were inches apart.

The self conscious gut feeling I feared back in high school is back to haunt me as I stand strained, waiting for Hinata to stop ogling the boy in front of him.

“Right, you do this every time, get going. You’re in 5C,” Kenma grins, blinking his cat like eyes shut.

Hinata slides off the wood, jerking my wrist slightly as he did so. “You’re name and number please,” The receptionist becomes monotone once again, staring up at me patiently.

I fidget my fingers as I mumble incoherent words.

“Please repeat that.”

I take a deep breath before repeating myself, “Kageyama Tobio.. 1091.”

“Thank you.”

I wait alongside Hinata as he swings our cuffed hands back and forth. Kenma soon looks up distantly, eyes looking me up and down, “It says 3B here.”

Hinata perks up in dismay, “No.”

“Sorry Sho, I can only tell you what it says.”

Our designated guard ushers to hurry us along, gripping Hinata arm violently, forcing me to be dragged also. The guard pulls us to a divide in the corridor, “Now this,” He uncuffs us both but keeps his main focus on Hinata, “Is where you part.” Hinata shakes his head in disapproval, flinching at the large hand holding him in place, “Since you have a tendency to run and play games, I’ll personally keep an eye on you.”

“Get your hands off of me!” Hinata screams, lashing out. The weirdly happy guard seizes the gingers thighs as he begins to drag him away.

I don’t know what I’m doing. I kick and hit the guard as hard as I could considering that I wasn't wearing any sort of footwear and I'm weak from practically starving myself. 

The bearded man ignores my feeble attempts as he carries a striking and highly violent boy, provoking him more as he took an extremely sharp needle from a doctor.

“Grab that one too, he’s just as bad as this one so keep a tight hold.” The man directs before piercing Hinata in the arm with whatever substance that was in the needle. He panics for a moment, beginning to cry as he senselessly lobs his head back onto the guards shoulder.

I allow the doctors to drag me in the opposite direction as I watch the unconscious ginger being carried away, the same doctor carrying an injection that was stabbed hastily into a section of my arm which causes my eyes to droop quickly. My consciousnesses fading gradually. 

I really am shit at this. 


End file.
